


【威冲】八目町的男孩——那个毒枭

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: ①站街地摊文学，不喜勿入②不是1v1，只走肾不走心③有路人抹布情节
Relationships: Kamui/Okita Sougo, 威冲 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【威冲】八目町的男孩——那个毒枭

冲田总悟从一开始便知道，世界上并不存在等价交换的东西，临时起意的善心招致而来的是无穷无尽的祸患也说不定。就好比神威，只要他用漂亮俊逸的脸蛋展示出娇弱的模样来，总能令人忽略事实上他其实是暂时被拔去獠牙的狼而已。

如果可以，总悟只想让时光倒流回他与神威相遇的那一天，只要再给自己一次机会，他一定会选择见死不救，就让那个长着呆毛的混蛋躺在冰冷的巷口流血流死算了。

神威是偶然闯入八目町的，先前只是听说过这条街的深处便是佩都规模最大的贫民窟，亦是培育罪犯和妓女的温床。

神威在漆黑的夜幕里夺路狂奔，凛冽的风如刀片一般呼啸着划过他的面颊，后面的一群黑衣人穷追不舍，都是天道众手下训练有素的疯狗，什么阴招都使得出来。刚才稍有不慎便让后脑挨了一下，顷刻间血流如注，神威已经顾不上失血带来的眩晕和钝痛，他只能不停地奔跑，足尖蹬在旁边的瓦砾上，凭借夜兔族天生的灵活性借力跃到房檐。还没走几步右小腿便中了枪子，皮肉被烧焦的涨麻与刺痛迅速沿着神经传递到到四肢百骸，神威身形一晃，结结实实地摔到了地面。

本来压在少年身上驰骋的嫖客眼睁睁看到一个浑身是血的人影从头顶跌落下来，发出“咚”的一声闷响，登时吓得萎掉，慌慌张张地提起裤子便跑得没影儿。

神威在彻底陷入昏迷之前听到有人骂了句脏话，接着那人粗暴地抓起自己的头发把整个脑袋拎起来，似乎是打量了一番后懒懒地开口：“你坏了我的生意，到时候记得补偿我啊，恶徒。”

声音很年轻，神威的视线被血糊住了，只能勉强辨认出少年一头清爽的栗色短发，嘴上还叼着一支烟，周身散发出的微妙气息与自己惊人地契合。

  
腥臭的血，长满蛆虫的尸块，与刺鼻的硝烟味混合在一起，融成神威过去18年里度过的每寸时光。

后来他厌倦了作为杀戮机器而存在的枯燥生活，果断地背叛了组织，带领自己的几个心腹连夜偷渡到邻国的三不管地带，佩都。

只是没想到“那位大人”对自己的执念竟如此之深，全然不顾神威好歹为他卖过命的情分，不惜派出身边最得力的一众杀手前来围剿。

神威其实并不怕死，他曾经如此轻易地掌控着别人的生死，对于早就双手沾满血腥与业障的他来说，杀掉一个人就像碾死一只蚂蚁那样简单。

他只是感到遗憾。

神威在重获自由的当晚，遇到了一个比自己更适合干杀人这门生意的少年。

可他还不知道他的名字。

  
“喂，醒醒。”

……嗯？

“别他妈睡了，跟猪一样。”

什么啊？是神威啦，才不是猪呢。

“还不打算醒吗。”

好困……不要吵我……

直到脸上传来的刺痛与麻木越发清晰时已经来不及了，神威猛然睁眼的同时下意识去抓收束在自己脖颈的手腕，肺内的氧气在迅速流逝，他毫不怀疑面前的人真的想置自己于死地。

“你妈妈没有教过你打人别打脸吗？真的很痛哎。”揉了揉被扇得肿起来的脸颊，神威倒也没生气，只是感到没来由的委屈。

“那你妈妈没有教过你不要给别人添麻烦吗？”总悟不耐烦地啧了一声，指了指一旁低矮木桌上的早餐：“不吃就算了。”

听到“食物”这两个字时神威顿时满眼放光，他昏迷了整整三天，早已饿得饥肠辘辘，几乎是朝那盆米饭飞扑过去，把腮帮子都塞得满满的，活像只狼吞虎咽的仓鼠。

总悟托腮看着他：“你是从没吃饱过饭吗？”神威受伤的部位缠着厚厚的绷带，也丝毫不妨碍他进食的速度，直到以风卷残云之势扫荡完桌上的所有食物后，他才晃荡着头顶那根蠢兮兮的呆毛，朝总悟笑得灿烂无比：

“多谢款待，我叫神威，你叫什么名字？”

“冲田总悟。”依旧是懒懒散散的语气，总悟自报家门的时候没去看神威，而是向屋子的角落抬了抬下巴：“s酱，你的早饭被吃光了，快去咬他。”

神威正好奇这个s酱是男是女，一个巨大的阴影便腾空而起，紧接着有什么毛绒绒的东西砸到了神威的脸上，他揪着那只胖橘的后颈，打量了一番：“你养了猫？”

s酱浑身的毛都炸起来了，正呲着牙对神威示威，只是体型显得憨态可掬，大大削弱了气势。短腿扑腾了半天也逃不过神威的桎梏，更像在无能狂怒，起不到丝毫威慑作用。

“它看上去不太喜欢我呢。”神威有些失落。

“你吓到她了。”总悟从神威的魔爪下解救出s酱，胖橘蜷缩在总悟怀里一边享受被温柔地顺毛一边还没有放弃对神威凶狠地喵喵叫着，直到嘴巴里被塞满小鱼干才渐渐安静下来。

总悟把视线重新转移到神威身上，不得不承认，面前的橙发少年确实有着一张很漂亮的脸，甚至比女人要柔美得多，只是他湛蓝的眸子却犹如一泓深潭，带着凛冽彻骨的寒意与杀欲，好像能把目光所至的一切都吞噬殆尽。

其实总悟也说不清楚自己那晚为什么要把他捡回家，看他被一帮持真枪实弹的神秘黑衣人逼迫到如此境地，大概是比先前在八目町作恶的连环杀人犯还要危险的人物，总悟本不该掺和进去的。

但也许是被神威浑身散发出的血腥味所吸引，鬼使神差的，总悟感觉这个味道如此熟悉，像刻意在此地等候了多时，只为了引诱着蛊惑着自己去靠近。

“你没有什么要问的吗？”神威突然开口道。

总悟停下了撸猫的动作，s酱发出不满的呼噜声，清晨暖融融的阳光透过老旧窗子倾泄下来，朦胧的飞舞着的光晕为少年本就清秀精致的五官增添了柔和的气息，神威看见他无谓地笑了笑：“有什么好问的？”

“比如我的身份，我为什么会被追杀之类的，你不好奇吗？”

总悟回想起初见神威时他浑身是血奄奄一息的可怜样子，这才过去没几天便已经完全恢复到能够灵活自如地行动的程度了，果然是外星球来的怪物吧。

好像猜到了总悟在想什么似的，神威自顾自地说道：“我们夜兔族群的体质比较特殊，就算是再严重的伤口也能很快痊愈。”这也是当初他被组织选中并培养的原因之一。

s酱吃饱喝足，晃晃悠悠地迈着小碎步准备回窝睡回笼觉，总悟抖落掉腿上的猫毛：“既然身体已经好了，那么是不是该谈谈赔偿了？”

“赔偿？”神威眨巴着碧蓝色的眼睛，好像在琢磨赔偿这个词的意思。

“是啊，刚见面时我就说过吧，你吓跑了我的客人。”

神威看得出总悟不像在开玩笑，曾经在吉原也不是没见过向男人出卖肉体的男孩，这类人通常被称为“色子”，但即便是人气相貌堪比花魁的男色子，跟坐在自己面前红眸栗发的男孩比起来也黯然失色。

能从天道众直属暗杀部队天照院奈落眼皮子底下毫发无损地逃脱，想必冲田总悟也不是什么简单角色。神威越想越觉得可惜，这么好的身手，这样杀手一般无情的眼神，本该成为与自己一样背负着累累人命债的同类，而不是委身在肮脏隐僻的巷子靠皮肉生意过活。

如果非要当娼妓，那也一定是只属于神威一个人的。

现在他救了他一命，神威记得妈妈在还活着的时候教过自己做人要知恩图报，如果总悟想要钱，他当然可以给。

只不过……

“逃命的时候我和我的部下走散啦，现在可是身无分文呢！”神威摊了摊手表示很遗憾，语气却轻快得像丝毫没有愧疚感。

“所以？”总悟挑眉道。

“所以这段时间，就麻烦小总照顾我啦！”

少年上扬的俏皮语调满含笑意，面对神威表现出态度明显耍无赖的无耻行径，总悟感觉自己的拳头有点痒，不过他很快便找到了应对办法——

“住在这儿，也不是不行，不过食宿费要用你的劳动获得。”

“小总需要我做些什么呢？”

总悟从容不迫地迎上神威充满好奇的眼神，猩红色的眸子里浮动着危险的气息，末了他嘴角上挑狡黠一笑，像想到了什么有趣的主意似的伸出食指点了点神威的胸膛：“你嘛，当然是——” 

“成为我的狗。”

tbc.


End file.
